Twins 1
by AthrunYuy
Summary: This is a mpeg, Duo X Heero get back together. So if it's too far out there for you, don't read. I got this idea after reading one kind of like this. :0


"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Angelina, Duos 4 yr old daughter yelled running into the living room where he sat drinking his morning tea. He grunted as the weight of his daughter landed on his lap.

"What is it Angel?"

"Christian tooks my bankie and wont give it back." She cried leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Christian!" Duo called to her twin brother.

"I don'ts have it!" He called back coming into the room.

"Do to!" Angelina shot back.

"Do not!" He replied and they repeated until Duo put a stop to it.

"Alright you two. Chris make sure you give her her blanket and then you need to finish getting ready. Angel, what are you going to wear today?" He asked her picking her up and following Christian back to their room.

Her eyes light up as if it was Christmas morning. "I can dress myself? I'm a big girl now you know." She said making sure the point was known.

Duo laughed. "Yes I know. Now get dressed while Daddy takes a shower." He said setting her down just before the bathroom. She took off as fast as she could. "Don't run!" He called after her. He leaned against the wall listening to his twins bicker back and forth at each other. He wouldn't have it any other way. He loved being a dad. He just wished he could be a dad with their father. When Heero got him pregnant he dropped hints to see if you would wont it. Heero plainly stated that he didn't ever want children and that night to make things worse he didn't come home. He was at a party for Relena. He left that night and never looked back. He told nobody, not even Quatre; and vanished. He still kept in touch with him and Trowa through mail; but nothing more. He didn't want to be found. His heart was broken and he didn't want to have the children raised around that. He stilled loved Heero. He could not deny that. He had two pictures of him that he kept hung on the wall in the hallway where he stood so that the children at lease knew who their father was. He wouldn't hide him; they deserved to know. He sighed thinking of how much Christian looked so much like Heero. It was painful sometimes. Snapping out of his daydream, Duo made his way into the bathroom for his shower.

It was a Saturday and Saturday morning cartoons where long gone so Duo decided to take the kids to the park since it was a nice and warm day. After pulling Angelina's long hair into a ponytail and laughing at the outfit she pick out they were on their way.

Duo loved playing with them. He was still a big kid at heart and ended up chasing them all over the playground for about an hour before a war alarm went off in his head saying that he was being watched. He stopped in his play and looked around seeing nothing. He tried dismissing it and continued to play with the kids until that feeling alarmed him. "Christ, Angel! Come on time to go." The kids whined. "We've been here all day! Come on!" He said plucking Angel off the slide; Christian next. He began carrying them towards the car looking around still feeling eyes on him; seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he continued his walk.

The next day he got the same feeling again and it was bugging the hell at out of him. He just couldn't shake it. His instincts were never wrong. He got this feeling again as he was playing with the kids in the living room playing tickle monster with Angelina while Christian climbed on his back trying to slay the monster with a plastic sword. It was a rainy day so play remained inside. The thunder from outside and the rain made them sleepy easy. When Duo put them down for a nap, he checked the house to help ease his nerves. The rain was coming down hard and the sky looked almost black. Not a sound was made in the house except for the pounding for raindrops hitting the roof. He made his way to the back window in the kitchen and leaned against the window frame watching the rain. Everything seemed to be fine. Duo thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock at the front door. Duo jumped in surprise and couldn't seem to get his heart to stop beating rapidly. He carefully walked to the front door and was kind of scared to open it, but he did anyway; slowly. He gasped and his eyes went round in horror at the person that stood there dripping wet. "How…how…what are you…?" He stuttered falling back to sit on the arm of the near by couch. His knees suddenly went weak and he couldn't catch his breath. The anxiety of seeing him was making butterflies go crazy in his stomach. He has not changed too much; a few inches taller and still drop-dead gorgeous to him. He could not make eye contact with him he was scared of what he was going to say.

"I'm here to meet my kids." He said simply and was still standing in the door way. Duo was trembling so bad Heero walked in to kneel in front of him. He tilted Duos face to meet his eyes. "And to fix things with you." He added not loosing eye contact with him.

"But…But… aren't you with…Relena?" Duo stuttered.

"I never was with Relena!" Heero replied trying to stay calm. "You left with out telling me and I've been searching ever since."

"Well…" Duo began to get irritated. "I tried talking to you; but you never came back that night so I left accepting your decision. You made it quite clear that you didn't want to have kids and then the fact that you wouldn't talk to me and didn't come home the night I needed you…." He had to stop he was in tears and was afraid of raising his voice. Heero gathered him into his arms; at first Duo resisted against it but in the end could not resist. This was all he has wanted in over 4 years.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I wasn't sure how to act. My emotions were fighting me and I still had a job to do and …" He sighed heavily. "There just isn't a real excuse. I love you. I've always loved you; you and only you; never Relena or anybody else for that mater. It's been hell looking for you. Once a Gundam pilot…

"Always a Gundam pilot." Duo finished with him. There was a long silence before either spoke.

"Duo?" Heero asked just holding his hands. "If it's possible, and if I haven't completely ruined everything; would you….possibly allow me to spend the rest of our lives making up to you for my mistake?" He asked coking back his tears. He was so afraid of his rejection.

"Did you mean that?" Duo asked.

Heero finally looked up at him. "All of it." He answered.

Duos tears were flowing down the side of his face as well as Heero as he witnessed for the first time the man he loved cry. "One condition." Duo side

"Anything."

"You kiss me right now and it says that you will never leave me again." He said and Heero did just that. He wrapped him in his arms and kissed him as if his life depended on it. "I never stopped loving you." Duo breathed once Heero pulled away. Heero reached up and whipped the tears that had fallen from Duos cheek. The sincere look in Heeros eyes made Duo start to cry all over again. "I'm sorry…" He cried and Heero pulled him into his lap on the floor. He cried for a few minutes before he was able to pull himself back together. "You're all wet." He said in-between sniffles climbing to his feet. He whipped at his eyes with his arms as he began to act nervous again.


End file.
